Blades are mission critical parts for turbines. Such turbines have many uses, including those used for generating electricity. These turbines endure a difficult operating environment and require maintenance. During maintenance of the turbine it is useful to obtain images of the individual blades, for instance, to visually assess an amount of wear and tear.
It is believed that currently no systems or methods are available that enable a camera to take an image of a specific part of a rotating blade in a turbine.
Accordingly improved and novel methods and systems are required to have a camera record an image of a rotating blade in a turbine.